


I'm Ready

by manyakis



Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, blowjob, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyakis/pseuds/manyakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iwon was ready to give all of him to Hunchul, but with their busy schedules, it was hard for either of them to even talk to one another. So when they did have time for one another, Hunchul decided that Jiwon wouldn't go home empty handed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing people mistook Jiwon on, it was if he was a virgin or not. If you watched an MV with Jiwon featuring, you would automatically assume that Jiwon had well enough experience with a man or woman before.

But underneath the swagger and game, Jiwon had very little experience. Sure, he touched himself at times. Stroked himself. Fucked himself with his fingers at some time. But he had never even let another human being suck his dick before let alone let someone enter his body before. 

Now the thing is, Jiwon was the type to believe in sleeping with the person you were in love with. He wouldn't feel right if he gave up his virginity to someone he had no feelings for. Throughout his short young life, he didn't find someone to give himself to. 

But then Jung Hunchul came into his life. As they were competing against each other during the third season of Show Me The Money, Jiwon and Hunchul got involved into each other's lives and started dating. There were some complications on Jiwon's part, but at the end of the competition, Jiwon declared to be more serious in their relationship and they were ever so strong since then. 

Now, was Jiwon in deep in love with Hunchul? That would be an insult to the Show Me Money winner, to judge his feelings for Hunchul. You’d probably end up with a black eye if you asked him such a question. Jiwon was the one to say ‘I love you’ first, and he confessed sometime when Hunchul announced he was signed to Polaris. And he was more than happy when Hunchul said it back to him without a second thought. 

But was Jiwon ready for that just yet? Was he deep in love enough to allow Hunchul to take him in such a manner?

To be quite honest, he had been ready for it longer than you’d imagine. But it was hard to get down and dirty with their busy schedules. With Ikon planning their debut, and Hunchul working hard on his own music, it was close to impossible to even talk to one another let alone fuck each other. 

It almost happened when Jiwon and his members were given the day off. Luckily, Hunchul had the day off too - his promotions with Jonghyun had ended - so it was perfect for Jiwon to come over and spend the day with him. 

It was already nightfall when the activities started to stir up. They were just laying on the couch - Hunchul was on his back as Jiwon laid his head on his chest - while a movie played on the television. Hunchul was lost in the movie, occasionally rubbing his hand on Jiwon's back. Meanwhile, Jiwon had other plans. 

With the hand his hand, Jiwon proceeded to gently rub circles against Hunchul's chest. Jiwon leaned up and pressed his lips up against the older one's jawline. Jiwon almost giggled when he felt Hunchul tense up underneath him, feeling the older’s palm tighten around his waist. 

Their lips found each other, wasting no time to press their tongues up against each other. Biting each other. Sucking gently onto each other's lips. 

A low and muffled groan left Hunchul's lips as he felt Jiwon's knee gently press up against his crotch. The sudden reaction delighted Jiwon, so he proceeded with the action. It brought Jiwon joy when he felt Hunchul grinding up against his knee, even more so when he felt Hunchul growing hard underneath his jeans. 

Hunchul hadn't even realized that Jiwon shifted to a new position until he felt the weight increase above him. Jiwon was straddling Hunchul's hips now, all while keeping their lips together. A mix of muffled moans were being made as they both rotated their hips together, grinding their bulges against each other. 

Due time they were making their way to Hunchul's bedroom. They were standing at the foot of Hunchul's bed, lips locked once again.

"Hold on," Hunchul said, breaking the kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to," Jiwon said after nodding. "Hyung, I love you. I don't want it to be anybody else but you."

Hunchul was touched. He felt so honored that Jiwon didn't want anyone else but him to take his virginity. 

Jiwon had revealed nicely cut abs to the world many times before but this was the first time he felt so exposed and vulnerable, and his dick wasn't even out yet. Shortly after, Hunchul went ahead and shed his own shirt. Hunchul didn't have as much muscle and definition as Jiwon did, but all the same, Hunchul was drop dead sexy. 

Jiwon's body shivered and his face turned red when Hunchul placed his palms over his naked waist. Hunchul pulled the younger closer, until their bare torsos were up against each other. Their lips met at an instant, bodies growing hotter and hotter by the second. 

Jiwon was on his back at one point, with Hunchul on top of him, lips still latched together. Jiwon whimpered against Hunchul's lips as their crotches rubbed against each other repeatedly. Jiwon gripped onto Hunchul tightly as the older trailed kisses down his jawline and down his neck, his nerves getting the better of him. He loosened his grip up until he wasn't able to hang onto Huchul anymore when he moved further down his body, placing his lips over his chest and down his well cut abs. 

Jiwon bit down on his bottom lip as Hunchul started to undo his jeans. Hunchul was about to pull them down, when suddenly they heard a loud chiming from Jiwon's pocket. Jiwon froze in shock, then sudden realization hit him. 

Hunchul let go of Jiwon as the latter reached down into his pocket to get his phone. He cursed with annoyance as he dropped his arm and his phone landed on the bed after his shut off the noise. 

"What is it?" Hunchul asked when Jiwon remained silent.  
"My alarm." Jiwon said. "For my curfew."  
"Curfe....what time is it?"  
"Nine. I have to be home at ten."  
"Shit. It's nine already?"

The two were silent, just staring at each other. Hunchul smiled, noticing the annoyed look on Jiwon's face. He was really looking forward to his first time with him, but they didn't count on the fact that they would lose track of time. 

"It's okay, baby," Hunchul said, leaning down and placing a kiss on Jiwon's lips. "We can do this some other time."  
"Yeah," Jiwon said. "When?" 

Hunchul let out a small chuckle. But Jiwon had a point. When were they going to have time to do this? The both of them had so much to do, with the both of them working on their debut's, their schedules were filled to the brim with either shows or working on songs. 

Suddenly an idea formed inside of Hunchul's head. Jiwon came all this way to do this, he couldn't just leave Jiwon with nothing. 

"H-Hyung," Jiwon said as Hunchul carried on with undoing his jeans. "What are you doing? I have to leave!"  
"You're really think I'm going to leave you with nothing?" Hunchul said, hooking his fingers over the rim of Jiwon's pants. "You deserve something special, baby." 

Before Jiwon could say another word, his pants and underwear were being pulled down just enough for Hunchul to take a gentle hold of his dick and start moving his hand up and down his shaft. 

Wanting to protest, Jiwon opened his mouth but all that out was a moan of sudden pleasure. His head fell back, lost in a strange feeling as Hunchul wrapped his lips around the head and engulfed it down to the base. 

Hunchul held him down as he squirmed and shook beneath him; getting a thrill out of the uncontrollable moans spilling out of his mouth. Hunchul sucked him slowly, taking his time to please his virgin boyfriend in a way that he could in a short amount of time. 

Jimin mustered up enough strength in him to get on his elbows, not wanting to miss a single second of his very first blow job. His body was shaking, even his arms were about to give out; in due time, he couldn't hold himself anymore. He fell back on the bed, head reeling with pleasure. 

With a free hand, Hunchul reached up until his fingers brushed against Jiwon's. Jiwon reacted right away, intertwining his fingers with his Hyung's, holding on for dear life when Hunchul sucked harder, faster. 

Jiwon couldn't hold on for much longer, it wasn't long until Jiwon can inside of Hunchul's mouth. Hunchul kept his mouth onto Jiwon until he knew the younger was empty, as to which he swallowed it all. 

Hunchul took Jiwon out of his mouth, licking his lips as he sat up. He smiled as he watched Jiwon catch his breath, the younger lost in his orgasmic high. Boy, did he want to kiss him. But he was sure Jiwon wouldn’t appreciate the taste of his own cum. 

At least not yet anyway.


	2. True Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt bad that I left that last chapter so abruptly. I wanted to leave it at the previous chapter because I went on a trip to the philippines and I wanted to leave you with something before leaving. But I decided to give you guys something special. ( crossposted on my aff account )

Hunchul was more than surprised when Jiwon grabbed him by the back of his neck and latched his lips against his. Mouth already open, tongue shoving up into his throat. With no hesitation, Jiwon started to rotate his hips up into Hunchul’s, the friction of the still intact denim against his dick making him whine. 

“Shit,” Hunchul chuckled, pulling away from Jiwon. “What happened to your curfew?”  
“Please don’t give me that, Hyung,” Jiwon whimpered, continuing to move his hips, possibly an attempt to remove the rest of his clothing. “You started this, so finish it!”  
“What if you get in trouble?”  
“Who gives a shit.”

Jiwon pulled Hunchul back down, hungrily pressing his mouth against his Hyung’s. Hunchul brought his hands down, back on Jiwon’s pants, pulling away from Jiwon for a moment, he pulled off the rest of Jiwon’s pants and underwear, chucking them onto the floor before leaning back down. Right away, they were gyrating their hips against each other, Jiwon’s dick getting hard again with every movement. 

Jiwon was a moaning mess against Hunchul’s mouth, he was at least proud that he had that to conceal him. At least wasn’t too loud for the neighbors. 

Hunchul pulled away from Jiwon again, getting up from the bed to get something from his bed side table drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and came back around the bed. He opened the bottle, and proceeded to coat two fingers with the gel. 

Jiwon took a deep breath as Hunchul gently spread Jiwon’s legs with his hand. He placed his fingers against Jiwon’s thigh, rubbing the skin gently. Jiwon bit his lip as Hunchul slowly pushed in his index finger. The feeling, despite having permission, was so ungodly strange and uncomfortable, for a second, Jiwon didn’t understand what was such a big deal about this butt sex thing. But Jiwon didn’t stop Hunchul. In fact, he told himself it would get better, that this was what he was waiting for since realizing his feelings for Hunchul. 

So Hunchul kept going, thrusting as slow as he could, trying his best to keep Jiwon as comfortable. Soon those tight, pain sounding groans, turned into whines and moans through bit lips, and soon his middle finger went along with his index finger. 

He threw his head back, biting down on his lip hard as he felt a spark of pleasure shooting through his body. 

Hunchul groaned as he watched Jiwon physically melt from beneath him while picking up the pace of his fingers. Jiwon was trying so hard not to be loud, he had to remember that Hunchul had neighbors, and not everyone were up and at em fucking their virgin lovers. 

Jiwon had to let out a wanting whine when Hunchul stopped thrusting his fingers. With his fingers still buried inside of Jiwon, Hunchul leaned down and placed his lips up against his. Jiwon opened his mouth, welcoming Hunchul’s tongue. 

After giving him one more peck on the lips, Hunchul took back his fingers and got up, off the bed, hands already at his own buttons of his jeans. 

Now Jiwon’s cock was standing up at the ready, because, holy shit, he had never seen Hunchul look so hot before in his life. Staring down at him, light against his back so his face was a little dark with the contrast, but Jiwon could so obviously see the lust and hunger in Hunchul’s eyes. 

Jiwon glued his eyes onto Hunchul as the older took off his jeans and underwear. Afterwards, which, Jiwon bit his lip as his eyes landed on Hunchul’s standing cock. His eyes shot up at Hunchul’s when he heard the older one chuckle. 

Hunchul grabbed the bottle of lube from before and poured a bit onto his dick. And once again, Jiwon couldn’t help but stare as he did so. Once his dick was completely coated, Hunchul got back on the bed. Hunchul rubbed the outside of Jiwon's thigh, comforting the younger one as he could just read the anxiety written all over his face. 

Hunchul bent down and placed a soft kiss onto Jiwon's lips. Jiwon sighed against his mouth, a relaxing feeling growing inside him as they mashed their mouths together. 

With a nod of anticipation, Hunchul pushed the head of his dick into Jiwon’s hole. No matter how slowly, how delicately he was, Jiwon was in pain. But no matter the pain, through the stinging tears, Jiwon was egging Hunchul to go forward. Thank goodness, Hunchul was so kind enough to pause every once in a while until he was fully buried inside of Jiwon. 

They stayed still, just holding each other for a few moments; holding each other tightly as they kissed. An array of thoughts were running up, down and all around Bobby’s head. He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he and Hunchul were here, at this very moment right now. He had thought, and envisioned what it would feel, not just physically, but emotionally, to have Hunchul this close. There were no words to describe the feeling he felt….it was indescribable. 

When he felt like he was ready, Bobby enjoined for Hunchul to continue. And continue he did. He went as slowly as he could, not wanting to break his virgin boyfriend. Jiwon held onto Hunchul throughout the slow fuck; Hunchul grit his teeth and groaned as Jiwon   
dub his fingers and nails in his back. Hunchul bent down and kissed Jiwon’s sharp jaw, and down his neck, stopping at a spot that made Jiwon twitch. Be hit and sucked on that spot repeatedly as he continued the motion on his hips. 

It was a long time before Jiwon was requesting for him to go a little faster. Because by now, Hunchul was moving way to slow for his taste. But he couldn’t do that in the position he was in. Hunchul pulled away from Jiwon a little, the younger moving his hands down his biceps until he was gripping his forearms tightly. As much as he so wanted to go as fast as God would let him, Hunchul moved at a little more than average pace. Not fast enough to break anything, but fast enough to send Jiwon to arch his back into the bed. Moans he once tried to hold back, were spilling out of his mouth easy. 

Soon enough, Jiwon’s toes were curling into the sheets as Hunchul hit that set of nerves inside of him. And it was almost as if he didn’t know what to do with his hands. Jiwon went from gripping Hunchul’s forearms, to clawing at the bedsheets, to almost ripping out the feathers in the pillow. 

And Hunchul couldn’t hold it in anymore. Without warning, Hunchul was moving at a pace that sent Jiwon into an uncontrollable state. He couldn’t even maintain eye contact anymore. The tightness around Hunchul’s dick was getting tighter and tighter as he fucked Jiwon into the mattress. Hunchul could feel the need for his climax coming to a close. 

Jiwon came without a single touch to his dick. Watching Jiwon’s sum erupt from his dick, only made Hunchul hungrier; the older one couldn’t stop. Hunchul came shortly afterwards, spilling his own semen into Jiwon’s ass. in hindsight, maybe it would have been a good idea to slip on a condom, before hand. But if either was true to themselves, that part didn’t matter at the moment. Jiwon ignored the strange feeling of Hunchul’s cum inside of him as he leaned up while Hunchul leaned down, meeting each other’s lips down the middle. 

All worries were pushed to the back of Jiwon’s head. Tonight was worth getting into trouble. Hunchul was worth getting into trouble.


End file.
